overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Bertrand Moro
Bertrand Moro (ベルトラン・モロ) is a butler and secretary of Neia Baraja. Appearance Bertrand is a stout man in his forties. The butler’s most noticeable trait was his thinning hair. Personality Bertrand is an organized and very astute man. On occasion, his eyes would turn with a dark emotion but quickly regain their calmness. Background Part of his birthright, the Moro family had served notable nobles as chamberlains for generations including himself. For that reason, he was appointed to be the secretary of Neia's support group on rescuing the Sorcerer King. Chronology The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc Bertrand wished to speak with Neia Baraja after she had done her speech to the masses of the Sorcerer King. He sent a minor member of the Sorcerer King's Rescue team to inform her to meet him. The butler reported to her that they were steadily gaining membership thanks to her. Though many of the supporters expressed a desire for a symbol to show their association to the organization. Neia agreed and allowed him to use the best means possible, though warned him not to give preferential treatment from the cash donations. Going down Neia's schedule, Bertrand told her that the supporters will be organizing a "Sorcerer King Thanksgiving" and that she will be speaking. In addition, several people requested her to witness the fruits of her training. On that item, he asked if he should reject them, but Neia decides otherwise. Having finished his summary of events he excused himself. Later when the Southern Noble Alliance forces joined the Holy Kingdom Liberation Army and marched to Prat, Bertrand was stationed with Neia and CZ2I28 Delta alongside, 2,000 archers of the Rescue Team. When riding to Prat he asked if she required any information from the network of their supporters throughout the army. Neia declined as she didn't wish to resort to underhand tactics. When a demi-humans appeared before the Liberation Army forces, Bertrand questioned CZ2I28 Delta why the army was fighting in an open area. During his talk, he realized that the demi-humans were preparing to run away not just from the humans but also from Jaldabaoth. Later when the battle turned for the worse against the Liberation Army, with Jaldabaoth's appearance, Bertrand deduced that Prince Caspond made a fatal error in allowing the Abelion Hills to remain in the demon's hands. So long as that territory was under the demon's control demi-human reinforcements would continue to flood the Kingdom. The only feasible way to end the war was to kill the Demon Emperor himself. Bertrand wept in relief when the Sorcerer King arrived with his own army from the liberated Abelion Hills.Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 7: Savior of the Nation And later was present with a crowd that bade the undead farewell when Ainz left to return to the Sorcerer Kingdom.Overlord Volume 13 Epilogue Abilities and Powers Besides his administrative and management abilities, Beldran appears to be an able rider as he was shown riding a horse. Relationships Neia Baraja Bertrand is Neia's subordinate, and though he is her senior he respects her decisions. Working under her, he sees her as a kind person and suitable person as the spokeswoman of the Sorcerer King. Trivia * Bertrand tends not to comment on Neia's eyes as being 'scary when others bring it up'. Quotes * (To Neia Baraja): "Yes, Baraja-sama. About two hours later, the supporters will be organizing a "Sorcerer King Thanksgiving" activity, and you are scheduled to take part and speak of His Majesty's great deeds." * (To Neia): "Ohhh! I expected nothing less of you, Baraja-sama. As the spokesman for His Majesty, your words are most kind." * (To Neia): "That's right, Baraja-sama. Just like how the Zerns betrayed him, not all the demihumans are devoted to Jaldabaoth. If they want to flee even if it means betraying Jaldabaoth, then the people who want to live would not hole up inside a city but choose to fight on open ground. That's because disengaging will be difficult if they're defending a city." * (To Shizu): "Our advantage wanes with each passing moment. While I feel we ought to make the first move..." * (To Neia): "...Baraja-sama. It is a perfectly natural thing. As long as he controls the hills, he can send reinforcements here. Just destroying the demihumans in this place does not mean Jaldabaoth will retreat." * (To Neia): "...Caspond-denka and ourselves thought of the same thing, and we were blinded by the possibility of salvation and did not consider the matter in greater depth." References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Butlers Category:Secretaries Category:Holy Kingdom Liberation Army Category:Sorcerer King's Rescue Team Category:Roble Holy Kingdom